Barrister Selmy
' Barrister Selmy' is the son of two commoners from Forks where he grew up thus making him not a member of any noble house within the Kingdom Of Lucerne. Barrister Selmy became a devout worshipper of the Alduin sect of Dragonoph, and because of this he has kept his body pure of all things and this has meant that he has never married or fathered a child. Despite this fact Barrister has taken on a sort of father daughter relationship with Dorea Martell of whom he loves very deeply as a daughter of sorts. Barrister Selmy as a young boy lost his family during the events of the Greybane War, and this led to him becoming an orphan at the Forks orphanage. During his time there he fell under the sway of Alduin a travelling priest of Dragonoph of whom was teaching a very hardcore version of the overall Dragon religion where in the devout would be asked to live a nearly perfect life through physical purity. Barrister would leave the orphanage and leave for Lucerne where he caught the tail end of the reign of James Lovie, but became a favored member of the House Martell honor gaurd through his devotion to the dragon. By the coming of Bill Lovie Barrister was a high ranking member of the Sunspear Order which was the name for the House Martell Honor Gaurd, and he would be the front line general in all respects for the House Martell forces. Barrister Selmy would gain a heavy dislike for Bill Lovie following his return from the Battle of Lyons, but there was never a question of his loyalty as he would never betray an acting King unless something truly terrible happened. He would become a loyalist for William Lovie III. after his Lord in Doran Martell told him about the sack of Tree Hill being the plan of Bill Lovie. Thus Barrister joined House Martell during the Civil War in Lucerne, and then during the Invasion of Westbridge he became a very important member of the attack as he led the forces of House Martell in most ways. History Early History Barrister Selmy as a young boy lost his family during the events of the Greybane War, and this led to him becoming an orphan at the Forks orphanage. During his time there he fell under the sway of Alduin a travelling priest of Dragonoph of whom was teaching a very hardcore version of the overall Dragon religion where in the devout would be asked to live a nearly perfect life through physical purity. Barrister would leave the orphanage and leave for Lucerne where he caught the tail end of the reign of James Lovie, but became a favored member of the House Martell honor gaurd through his devotion to the dragon. By the coming of Bill Lovie Barrister was a high ranking member of the Sunspear Order which was the name for the House Martell Honor Gaurd, and he would be the front line general in all respects for the House Martell forces. Barrister Selmy would gain a heavy dislike for Bill Lovie following his return from the Battle of Lyons, but there was never a question of his loyalty as he would never betray an acting King unless something truly terrible happened. He would become a loyalist for William Lovie III. after his Lord in Doran Martell told him about the sack of Tree Hill being the plan of Bill Lovie. Relationships Dorea Martell See Also : Dorea Martell Category:Dragon Knight Category:House Martell Category:Sunspear Order Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal